puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great O-Khan
| birth_date = | birth_place = Maebashi, Gunma, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | spouse = | children = | family = | alma_mater = | names = Tomoyuki Oka (The) Great O-Khan | height = |weight = | billed = | trainer = Yuji Nagata NJPW Dojo | debut = January 3, 2017 | retired = | website = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler trained by and signed to New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). He is currently on an international excursion, performing for NJPW's British partner Revolution Pro Wrestling (RPW) as The Great O-Khan. Early life Oka excelled in amateur wrestling while in school, winning the All Japan Wrestling Championship in the 120 kg Freestyle class in 2012. Oka met Takaaki Kidani, president of Bushiroad in 2013, and was signed to New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) shortly after, but didn't begin training until 2015 as he was still in university at the time. Oka is an avid anime fan, citing Milky Holmes as his favorite anime. In the past, Oka has also competed in judo, karate, sambo, kickboxing, pankration, jiu-jitsu and mixed-martial arts. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2016–2018) Oka began training with New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) in 2015, and made his in-ring debut on February 25, 2016, losing to fellow rookie Katsuya Kitamura in a dark match. Oka once again lost to Kitamura in a dark match on September 1. Oka made his televised debut on January 3, 2017, losing to his trainer Yuji Nagata. Oka once again lost to Nagata on January 27, January 31, and February 2. On February 9, Oka, Yoshitatsu and Henare were defeated by Nagata, Hirai Kawato and Jushin Thunder Liger. Oka's first victory came on February 21, when he defeated Henare via referee stoppage after Henare suffered an ankle injury during their match. On April 13 at Lion's Gate Project 4, he teamed with his trainer Yuji Nagata to defeat Katsuya Kitamura and Manabu Nakanishi.https://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=172504 On July 22, he and Nagata defeated Kitamura and Hiroshi Tanahashi.https://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=180174 Oka then formed a tag team named "Monster Rage" with Kitamura. From October 12 to December 21, Oka took part in the 2017 Young Lion Cup, where he finished third with a record of three wins and two losses. Oka's final match in NJPW took place on June 24, 2018 at Kizuna Road, teaming with Yuji Nagata in a winning effort against Manabu Nakanishi and Shota Umino. Foreign excursion (2018–Present) Before going on an excursion Oka started using the Mongolian chop as well stating that he would change. In June, Oka began his excursion debuting for England's Revolution Pro Wrestling on June 30 at Strong Style Evolved UK defeating Shota Umino, under the ringname the (The) Great O-Khan, named after the ruler of the Mongolian Empire Genghis Khan, while during his entrances he wears a traditional Mongolian deel. During his debut O-Khan struggled to get the gimmick over in the United Kingdom, he would have major victories over Shane Strickland, Mark Davis and Martin Kirby continuing his winning streak into the RevPro tapings. During his winning streak, O-Khan began being managed by Gideon Grey, who also became his spokesperson. In November 2019, O-Khan, Grey, Rampage Brown and Sha Samuels formed a stable named "The Legion". On November 9, O-Khan and Brown defeated Dan Magee and Kurtis Chapman to win the vacant Undisputed British Tag Team Championship. On November 24, O-Khan and Brown successfully defended the Undisputed British Tag Team Championship against the SWE Tag Team Champions Moonlight Express (MAO and Mike Bailey) in a title unification match. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Argentine Neckbreaker **Claw hold **Mongolian chop usually from the second rope *'Signature moves' **Boston crab **Camel clutch **Dropkick **Lariat **Overhead Neckbreaker **Shoulder Tackle *'Nicknames' **"Dominator" Championships and accomplishments *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked No. 427 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2018 *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' **Undisputed British Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Rampage Brown **SWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rampage Brown References External links * Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:NJPW Dojo